bataille Fortlecors d'après un écuyer du Rohan
by leyoyo01
Summary: Vous allez découvrir la bataille du gouffre de helm sous un tout autre angle pour tenter de pouvoir répondre à la question de la vision de jeunes et simples soldats pendant ces grandes batailles qui sont bien loin d'être des héros...


**La bataille du gouffre de Helm d'après un jeune écuyer du Rohan**

La nuit tomba, et chacun comprit que l'ennemi était proche. Je m'étais préparé aussi longtemps que mes semblables pour maitriser l'art du combat et pouvoir défendre au mieux les miens, mais finalement tout ce que j'avais appris me fut ôté des le premier signe de l'ennemi . L'angoisse se ressentait le long des remparts de notre antique forteresse qui a toujours su nous protéger durant des temps immémoriaux. Cette peur qui a le pouvoir de paralyser le plus brave des hommes se transmettait comme une maladie. Maris, vieillard et enfants, tous avaient répondu présents pour contrer cette menace et protéger notre peuple. Certains des plus grands héros étaient également parmi nous et même certains elfes nous soutenaient en souvenir de l'alliance des hommes et des elfes qui fut toujours victorieuses. Quoi qu'il en soit nous étions prêt à donner notre vie pour le royaume du Rohan et notre glorieux roi Theoden. Certains tenaient fermement des épées, d'autres des arcs ou encore des lances: nous étions prêt.

Un insoutenable silence s'installa qui fut rapidement bouleversé par de nombreux bruits venu de l'entrée du gouffre: La première vision fut celle de longues lances noires capables de transpercer une armure aussi aisément que la chair . Un nombre incalculable de petite lumières qui transperçaient cette obscurité témoignèrent de leurs grand nombre: L'armé de la main blanche apparut tel un nuage noir dont le ciel ne voudrait pas. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Theoden parcourut à pied la muraille avec des gardes royaux pour nous transmettre tout le courage et l'espoir que nous avions déjà perdu.. Je tremblais, et faillis faire tomber mon épée qui ne convenait pas à ma petite taille. L'immense légion noire du traitre Saruman formait une ligne hors de portée de la majorité de nos flèches; ils étaient des milliers. Les deux armés s'opposèrent silencieusement: c'était le calme avant la tempête. Nul ne priait car les Valars nous ayant abandonné depuis longtemps, tous avaient compris que notre salut reposerait uniquement sur notre volonté de vivre.

Ces longues secondes parurent interminables, chacun observait l'ennemi prêt à en découdre. Finalement, un vieillard qui reposait à quelques mètres de moi sur les murailles décocha une flèche atteignant à ma grande surprise le coup d'un robuste Uruk-hai qui mourut.

Alors se déclencha une haine indescriptible, ces monstres hurlèrent de toutes leurs forces avant de charger. Les volés qui tuèrent des centaines d'Uruk ne suffirent pas à les arrêter et de nombreuses échelles furent projetées par d'énormes balistes. L'une d'elle atterrit face à moi et un redoutable Berseikker armé d'une lourde épée à deux mains qui s'y était accroché fit de longs mouvements en spirale pour faire de la place et dégager le haut de l'échelle. De nombreux guerriers du Rohan se précipitèrent sur lui mais sa haine n'avait d'égal que sa force et la plupart de nos coups étaient vain. Je brandi mon bouclier pour me protéger puis tenta de répliquer mais je fut projeté en arrière. C'est alors qu'une arme de jet l'atteignait dans la poitrine et l'on profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'achever. Mon épée étaient déjà rouge de sang pourtant la bataille ne faisait que commencer. C'est la on je me rendis compte que d'autres Uruk étaient déjà arrivés en haut des remparts et que bien d'autres n'en étaient plus très loin. Sans réfléchir je réussi à en faire tomber tandis que mes compagnons sécurisèrent l'échelle. Ce fut à ce moment précis ou un carreau d'arbalète siffla prés de mon oreille pour finalement atteindre un camarade; des arbalétriers s'étaient mis en place et répandaient la mort autour d'eux. Une voix hurla un ordre en Elfique dont je ne compris pas le sens et des centaines de flèches ripostèrent. Nous nous dispersèrent pour soutenir le coté gauche des remparts qui subissaient d'avantages d'attaques. La violence était inouïe: chaque seconde était un jeu de hasard ou les plus malchanceux tombaient aux combats. Nul n'avait de pitié car ces monstres vivaient uniquement pour tuer. J'aurais pus m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, j'aurais pu réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle je m'était fourré; mais quelque chose m'en empêchait car faire cela, ce serait perdre inexorablement le peu de courage, de force et surtout d'espoir qui me restait et nous maintenait tous en vie. Nous avions repoussé ce premier assaut mais d'autres venaient encore sans nous laisser un moment de répit: ils formèrent une formation impénétrable qui avaient déjà emprunté la chaussé du gouffre. Nos multiples flèches ne suffirent pas et à mon grand désarroi un bélier percutait déjà notre porte. Sans réfléchir je rejoignit une compagnie qui s'apprêtait à défendre notre unique entré.

Une gigantesque explosion m'arrêta dans mon élan: je ne compris pas comment, mais une importante brèche s'était formée dans les remparts. Encore une fois je survécu de justesse car les débris projetés par cette énergie étaient nombreux: beaucoup avaient péris. Je ne me permis pas de réfléchir à ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas voulu défendre la porte. Quoi qu'il en soit cette évènement bouleversa le cour de la bataille car une masse d'Uruk-hai et de guerriers Dunlendings franchirent cette brèche. La terreur s'emparait progressivement des guerriers du Rohan qui comprirent que nos remparts ne nous seront plus d'aucun secours. Je me mis à genoux pour observer ce massacre, la plupart de mes amis n'étaient plus la et l'armé de la main blanche me paraissait toujours aussi importante.

C'était la fin, je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir quand je vie un homme armé d'une lourde épée chargait tous ces ennemis; suivie de près par des elfes fiers en armures scintillantes qui risquaient leur vie éternelle pour nous sauver.

- Non, je n'abandonnerai pas sans me battre !

Je me relevai plus fort que jamais et chargea sans remords avec eux. Mainte fois je ripostai, mainte fois nous les repoussèrent mais ils étaient trop nombreux et les pertes s'enchainaient . Finalement des cors annoncèrent la retraite et après un dernier coup d'épée qui ne fit que rebondir sur leur armure je couru en direction de la porte sans me retourner. La forteresse ne résisterai plus bien longtemps. Tout en me hâtant d'y arriver, n'ayant pas d'arc je tentais de les ralentir en lançant des nombreuses grosses pierres du haut des remparts que nous avions préparé avant cette tragédie.

A mon arrivée l'ennemi avait déjà réussi à percer notre porte et tiraient de multiples fois à travers cet espace étroit. Je brandi subitement mon bouclier déjà abimé et para leur flèches mortels; certains n'avaient pas eu ce réflexe et gisaient déjà parmi des dizaines de cadavres qui ne sont dorénavant que souvenirs. Leur bélier percuta une nouvelle fois le portail qui agrandi la brèche et leur permirent de passer. Des Uruk-hai pénétraient dans notre forteresse ! Seul la force de nos bras et la précision de nos gestes pourraient avoir raison d'eux. Mais chaque nouveau mouvement devenaient un supplice, je ne pourrais tenir plus longtemps. Le chaos allait avoir raison de moi lorsque deux personnes sautèrent sur la chaussée pour nous protéger: c'était un homme et un nain ! Chacun de leurs coups semblaient provenir des dieux eux même et ils avaient une telle énergie que l'ennemi fut repoussé de la chaussée. Le nain possédait la force et l'homme la précision, chacun de leur coup fauchait un nombreux incalculable d'ennemis tandis que le nain crié des chiffres dont je ne compris pas le sens. A terre, je reculai hors de porté des flèches et vit confusément des rohorims réparer notre porte pendant que ces héros épiques mettaient en échec l'armé de Saruman. Les Uruk-hai n'était pas assez fort pour rivaliser avec eux; et les nombreux arbalétriers qui tentèrent en vain de les achever ne firent que tuer les leurs.

Finalement, une fois la porte consolidés ils nous rejoignirent hâtivement tout en tuant trois autres ennemis dans la foulé.

Les combats s'intensifièrent, les Uruk kai soutenus par les hommes sauvages du pays de Dun avait totalement passé les premières défenses et nous nous étions tous réfugiés dans le noyau central qui était dorénavant notre seul ligne de défense. Je remontais la tour pour mieux observer le champ de bataille mais à mon grand désarroi 3 échelles avaient déjà été posé ici et nos défenses ne reposait que sur la bravoure de quelque combattants bien inférieur en nombre. Je me retournai vers l'extérieur et vit une masse d'Uruk-hai aussi importante que le début de la bataille; ils étaient déjà prêt à lancé un ultime assaut sur la porte et les hommes commençaient à manquer. Comment une tour peut elle résister à ces hordes, et à leur haine ?

Je pensai aux conséquences que auront lieu suite à la bataille, la fin du Rohan, puis privé de son dernier allié du Gondor et enfin des elfes. Même les robustes nains ne pourront plus tenir très longtemps face aux deux tours. Mes pensés furent interrompues par une soudaine terreur. Ce fut à ce moment précis ou un capitaine Dunlendings apparu face à moi juste avant de me charger. Je réussi de justesse à parer son puissant coup. Mon bouclier dégringola, et tomba des remparts. Il portait un imposant casque à corne, une armure de fer et un bouclier rouge. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux puis fonça encore une fois sur moi; j'esquiva son coup puis répliqua mais son bouclier lui permis de résister. Il enchaina rapidement,; je parai adroitement avec mon épée mais il me projeta violemment avec son bouclier pendant ce rapport de force. A terre, c'était terminé, sauf un miracle j'allais mourrir. Cet homme déchu sourit et tenta de m'achever à l'aide de sa petite hache en vain car je réussi une nouvelle fois à éviter son geste en me roulant par terre avant de percuter une échelle. Le Dunlendings sortit un couteau, se mis face à moi et le miracle arriva.. Le son d'un cors de propagea à travers toute la forteresse et mon adversaire tourna la tète pour en chercher l'origine car ce son permet d'avertir l'arrivé de renfort. J'en profitai pour ramasser la première arme qui me tomba sous la main: une épée d'Uruk-Hai situé prés d'un cadavre et je l'enfonça sans hésité dans le corps de mon ennemi. Surpris, il me regarda puis tomba sans vie.

Je m'empressai de me relever pour trouver l'origine du cors et je vi plusieurs dizaines de Rohirrim à cheval mené par Theoden avec ses gardes royaux et le redoutable guerrier que j'avais déjà remarqué. Ils semblaient invincibles: la rampe s'imprégnée de gloire et d'exploit. Les ennemis, surpris, ne purent riposter et tombèrent face à l'incroyable charge qui a toujours donné la réputation de maitre des chevaux au Rohan. Ces cavaliers hors pairs se frayèrent un chemin mais de nombreux d'Uruk armé de pic s'avancèrent pour les stopper. Ce fut lorsque tout semblait perdu que les premiers rayons du soleil percutèrent leurs lourdes armures noirs: nous avions tenu toutes la nuit. Ces tout premiers rayonnements qui venaient de l'entrée du gouffre fut suivie par un nombreux incalculables de cavaliers menés par le magicien blanc et Erkenbrand. L'armée de Saruman se retrouva entre le marteau et l'épée; les cavaliers du bouclier rouge galopèrent dans notre direction et s'apprêtèrent à charger dans une infinité de phalange d'Uruk-Hai déjà en position menaçante prêt à mettre fin à cet acte héroïque. Le magicien blanc révéla alors ses pouvoirs, éblouissant l'ennemi et perturbant la visée des archers et lanciers adverses. Les ennemis reculèrent face à cette pureté et subirent de plein fouet la charge des renforts.

Je contemplais avec soulagement ces événements lorsqu'un carreau d'arbalète me percuta en pleine poitrine. A terre, chaque souffle devint une souffrance et je compris que c'était la fin, ma fin... J'entendis une dernière fois les cries de joie de mes camarades avant de succomber heureux sachant que mes actes n'auraient pas été vain.


End file.
